


The After Party

by prohibitiongirl



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Foreplay, Hotel Sex, Making Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prohibitiongirl/pseuds/prohibitiongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dan have sex in a hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is the smut finale of my six-chapter miniseries, "Under the Cover Drabbles." I wrote this fic so it would be understandable to people who did not read the miniseries.

The cold surface of the bathroom counter contrasted dramatically with how hot your skin was getting from Dan's touches. His hands slid through your hair and made their way to the back of your dress, where a small zipper was resting at the base of your neck. 

"Can I?" He broke away from your lips to ask. One hand went back to your face, where his large thumb stroked your flushed cheek. 

You put your hand on his wrist and smiled. "There's no need to ask."

He didn't waste one moment as he pulled the zipper down and pushed the clothing down to your waist. He then moved his fingers towards the hook of your bra, but you held up a finger to stop him. 

"Not until your shirt is off." 

Dan placed his hands at the base of his shirt. You slid your naked back against the mirror so you'd be able to see his entire figure as he stripped. He flung his shirt off and it landed by the trashcan, but you didn't care. 

"Are we gonna have sex in the bathroom?" he asked you. "I imagine the bed would be more comfortable."

"I think so too," you slid off the counter and your dress pooled at your feet, leaving you in only your bra and underwear. You kicked the dress to the side and made your way to the bed. As you walked, you could feel Danny's eyes on your body. Before you could sit down on the bed, Danny pulled your back against his body. You could feel that he was hard through his jeans. 

"Y/N," he moaned into your ear and tilted your head up so he could kiss your jaw. "Can I take your bra off now?"

You sighed a yes and mere seconds later your bra fell at your feet. He took your breasts in his hands and it made you close your eyes in pleasure. 

"I can't even see your face right now," Danny murmured, his breath hot against the skin of your neck. "But I imagine that your eyes are closed because you like the feeling of me touching you. Am I right?"

You made a small noise in the back of your throat and nodded. 

"And I bet," said Danny, his hand sliding into your underwear, "that if I touch you like this, your toes will curl."

His middle finger barely touched your clit and, sure enough, your toes curled against the carpeted floor. 

"Danny, please," you whispered. 

"What do you want, baby?" 

"I want you to finger me," you pleaded, then smirked. "If your hands aren't too sore from signing to do that, I mean..."

Unamused by your joke, Danny spun you around and then pushed you against the bed so you were laying with only your legs off of the mattress. 

"My hands are never too sore to pleasure my girlfriend," he told you before sliding the underwear down your pants and sliding two fingers into you. 

"Oh!" You gasped, squirming a little. You spread your legs a bit more so it would be easier for him, and he grabbed hold of one of your ankles and placed it on his shoulder. He kept his eyes directly on you as he worked his fingers, drinking up every noise you made and falling in love with every facial expression he caused you. 

"You know," he started as he looked down at you. "My fingers actually are feeling a little sore from writing so much. Mind if I continue with my mouth?"

You moaned and arched your hips up at just the idea. "Please."

He quickly got to his knees and place your other foot up onto his free shoulder. He looked at you for a second that felt like eternity in your mind, and then his head disappeared between your thighs. 

"Danny!" You cried out, toes and fingers curling this time. 

He flattened his tongue to cover a wide area of your skin, but then alternated that by using the tip of his tongue to tease your clit. He had full intentions to let you finish this way, but you stopped him. 

He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. 

"It's your special day," you explained, getting up from the bed and then pointing at it. "It's your turn."

He eagerly stripped off his pants and underwear and laid down where you had been moments before. 

Taking a deep breath, you lowered yourself to your knees and kissed his thighs until you reached his hard cock. You kissed the tip of that and then spread your lips so he could slide in. 

The moan he made from just having a little bit of his length inside of your mouth fueled your desire to go all the way. You grabbed onto his knees, took a second to collect yourself, and moved him deeper and deeper down your throat. 

Danny swore and grabbed onto the bed. He craned his neck so he could watch you in the act. 

Sensing his eyes on you, you brushed your hair away from your face so he would be able to see you better. Having such a good view of your lips around him only made him moan longer and louder. 

"Y/N," he gasped. "In my pants pocket there's a condom."

You pulled your mouth off of him. "You don't want to finish in my mouth?"

"I want to climax together tonight," he sat up on the bed. "Is that okay?"

You nodded and fished the foil packet from Danny's discarded article of clothing. He took it from you, carefully ripped it open, and rolled it on his cock.

You stood up and Danny hooked his arm around your waist, causing you to fall beside him on the bed. You got yourself comfortable on the bed and Danny kneeled in between your spread legs. 

"Are you ready?" He looked at you lovingly, stroking his cock in preparation. 

You shifted your hips up. "Definitely."

He hovered over you, lips at your neck as he slid into you with one thrust. 

You gasped at the familiar feeling and wiggled your hips against the mattress. You moved your hands to his shoulders and looked at him right in the eyes. "What are you waiting for?"

That sentence sparked something in Danny and he started to thrust and rock his hips against yours. You used your hands to pull him as close to you as possible.

"I missed this," Danny moaned in between thrusts. "I love your body."

You blushed and wrapped you legs around his waist as you had done earlier when making out in the bathroom. 

"I missed it too," you replied, biting your lip. "It sucked to not have you home to pleasure me late at night..."

"Fuck," he swore. "Did you really get yourself off while I was gone?"

You grinned. "Maybe."

He sped up his thrusts and a hand moved between bodies to play with your clit. 

"Ooh, Danny," you leaned into him. "I can't last any longer."

"So don't."

With just a few more thrusts, your body let go and you gasped his name one more time. To get himself off, he thrust his hips shallowly a few more times and then he, too, reached his peak. 

While you laid back on the mattress still recovering, Danny got off of you and discarded the condom. He shut off the light and returned to the bed, pulling the covers up around you and him.

"Thank you," he kissed you. "Thank you for everything. I'm so lucky. I love you."

"I love you too, Danny. Now get some sleep. There's still CDs to sign."


End file.
